


The Thought That Counts

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ahistorical, Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has Christmas mail</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This version of the Arthurian legend belongs to the BBC and Shine

The package was delivered in the crowded courtyard: there was no chance of Merlin shoving it under his shirt and sneaking it into his room. Wincing, he gingerly pulled the string off his mother’s annual yuletide gift.

It was lumpy. It was green. It had a big “M” on the chest.

Gwen stifled a giggle. Morgana bit back a smile. Gaius raised his customary eyebrow. And Arthur was just readying something sarcastic when he noticed an identical lumpy parcel, this one addressed to him.

The crown prince wasn’t seen without that ugly striped jumper for the rest of the winter.  
  



End file.
